- ｈｉｓ ｐｒｏｂｌｅｍｓ -
by briannap0122
Summary: Alfred always had his problems. Problems with being left behind, problems with being lonely and the list goes on and on. So, he decided that he had enough. He will end his problems, even if it ended his life. - Warning: blood/gore - Snapped!Alfred - Rating: T might change depending -?Pairings?


**I don't know how this came along… I started it for something on IG, then I shared the idea with Nina and we just went back and forth of typing this thing. **

**Authors: Bri and Nina**

**Editor: Bri (me)**

**AN: Blah**

**Words:** "blah"

**Thoughts:** _"Blah"_

**Disclaimer: We don't own Axis Powers: Hetalia or World Series or Beautiful World. Simply, we don't own Hetalia in general. **

**Bri and Nina: We hope that you'll enjoy the story~!**

/- ｈｉｓ ｐｒｏｂｌｅｍｓ -\\

Alfred knew that he is alone. He knew it from the start. It kept happening over and over. People kept on leaving him. Leaving him all alone. He knew people didn't want him. He knew that he was a pawn in another person's game. He was only needed when somebody wanted something from him. They would just use him and he knew it. Why? What had he done to deserve it? It had taken him days….weeks….months to figure it out. The only answer he had come up with as that they were all pathetic and useless. Sheep dressed in wolves clothing. Parasites. It was pitiful. He knew what he had to do. He would put them out of their misery and be their savior.

The first parasite he needed to exterminate was Arthur Kirkland. He had been one of the first to hurt Alfred. He's the one that filled him with false hope, as a child. He picked up the pieces when he had been left again. He said that he was going to be there, but he just got left again. Hatred, and loneliness filled the young boy's heart as he aged throughout the colonial times. The pain still lingered in his heart. He's going to make Arthur feel the same pain. 'If only things could be different." Alfred thought as he called Arthur. It rung out until Alfred heard his voicemail.

"Allo, its Arthur Kirkland. Sorry, I'm not at the phone at the moment. Please leave a message. And I swear if it's that bloody fro-" _*Beep*_

"YO IGGY! It's the hero~! I need your help with something! Come over ASAP." Alfred said with fake happiness dripping in his tone.

As time went by, the American grew inpatient, very inpatient. An hour later, Alfred's doorbell rang. It was Arthur. A sadistic smile was plastered on Alfred's face as he looked through the peephole on his door. He took a deep breath and suppressed his urge to kill at that very moment. He opened the door and welcomed Arthur inside his home.

"Good day, Alfred," Arthur said calmly. Alfred's mouth twitched a bit, "Hey, wassup dude! Go sit in the living room, and chillax for a few moments, brah! I'm going to go to the kitchen and make some food for us!"

Alfred went to the kitchen and prepared tea for the two of them. 'Earl Grey', he said to himself after taking a whiff of the tea. He then smiled to himself, it was Arthur's favorite. _'I'm so nice.'_ He thought as he calmly walked over and gave Arthur his tea before sitting across from him on a separate couch. "Alfred," Arthur said taking a sip of tea, snapping Alfred out of his thoughts. "Why did you call for me?"

"Do you remember when we first met?" Alfred said, ignoring Arthur's question.

"Of course but-"

"Do you also remember the Revolutionary War and those times were I got left alone while you were playing pirate in the ocean's seas?" He asked bitterly.

"Yes, but Alf-"

"I'm glad to know that. I hope you understand why you deserve this."

Alfred broke the tea cup in his hand on the table that sat in between the two and lunged for Arthur. He slit the older man's throat with the ridged edge. Blood erupted everywhere as the English man was pushed down by the American. Warm, red sticky liquid splattered all over America's face as he grinned insanely. Alfred knew that he wouldn't die from an injury like that, but he did know that the man's vocal cords were severely damaged. Alfred forced Arthur to look at him by gripping his chin. "It's a shame I couldn't hear your screams, but if anyone else besides me heard them, they'd get suspicious." Alfred sneered. Alfred's expression suddenly softened. "Wait here a sec, _dude_!" He said mockingly.

He went to the kitchen to retrieve a knife and came back to see Arthur trying to escape through the closest window. Alfred chuckled to himself and made his way over to the struggling man. He grabbed the collar of the man's shirt and pulled him up. The fabric of Arthur's shirt dug into his wound. Alfred could see the pain in Arthur's eyes and smiled. "You thought you could escape….how cute."

Alfred slammed the man on the floor and crouched over him. The American raised his knife and sliced his vocal cords out of the older man's neck. More blood splattered over the two. He then proceeded to stab Arthur in the chest. Alfred cut out a box over Arthur's heart and peeled the remaining skin away. It was hard since England was thrashing around, but Alfred was able to get it done. He tore away the flesh that was exposed to him until he saw Arthur's bones. Alfred gripped his rib cage and snapped both sides in half.

Alfred looked up to see the silent tears streaming down Arthur's face. "Shh...It'll be over soon. I promise." Alfred said gently bitch slapping Arthur across his face. "Man up, wimp." The American sneered. To finish the job, Alfred shoved his hand inside Arthur's chest. He felt around the warm soup of blood and Arthur's insides until he finally felt the beating organ he had been searching for. The American cupped his hand around the beating organ. "You know I'll always hate you, even after what you've done?" Alfred asked. Arthur stared at him, unable to say anything. But he did mouth, "As do I, you bloody wanker." And like that Alfred crushed Arthur's heart.

**BAM! DONE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW!**

**WANT A PART 2?**

**REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
